JUCY Family
by katzy8
Summary: Follow James and Lucy and their family! Follow Lucy's pregnancies and them raisng their kids with the rest of btr! Plenty of Jucy! Has cursing and some sexual mentions. Bunch of one shots! Prompts accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories!**

**Lucy**

Shit shit shit. I can't be. What will he say? He is at the top of his career so why would he want to deal with kids? How is he gonna take it?

I walk into our pent house and see a beautiful view of the empire state building.

"There's my lovely wife." James says and gets up from the couch and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my lips.

"Did he feel anything? How could he your only about a month along idiot." I argue with myself in my head.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. The guys and I played some hockey before going to the studio and dropped some new vocals. I have some pizza and garlic knots for you for dinner." He tells me.

I drop next to him on the couch and dig into the food. I am so hungry and craving so much food.

"Damn someone is hungry."

"Duh I'm feeding another person here." I think sarcastically in my head.

"Are you ok? You haven't said more than ten words." He asks me and looks at me with his chocolate eyes filled with concern.

I sigh and put my food down. "Look James I am so sorry." I start.

"Oh god please tell me you didn't cheat on me. If you did I am leaving and filing divorce papers right now." He says and stands up.

"No no no. It's nothing like that." I say and have him sit down again. "I'm pregnant."

"And why would you be sorry about that? That's great news! This is great! We are gonna be parents!" He exclaims and pulls me into his arms.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be? You are pregnant and we are gonna be parents! Lucy this is great!" he says beaming and kisses my cheek.

"This went a lot better than I expected." I say and smile. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories!**

**James**

"Honey I'm home!" I call as I enter the pent house.

I walk in and see Lucy sitting on the couch with her swollen feet propped up on some pillows. Her baby bump is just showing. I go and kiss her on the cheek.

"How was your day?" she asks me.

"Eh more songs to write and record. It was hard." I tell her.

"As hard as carrying a baby? As hard a feeding two?" she starts to raise her voice. Here we go again with her pregnancy hormones.

"Not that hard. What are you craving tonight?" I ask changing the subject. I have learned quite quickly how to disable Lucy's pregnancy hormone bomb. Offer food.

"Italian. I want garlic bread and some pizza. About 5 slices work." She replies and she crawls over to me and snuggles up to me.

I call in and order a pizza pie. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pregnant." She responds and sighs.

"Just imagine in less than 5 months we will have a beautiful baby girl in our arms." I comfort her and kiss her head.

"She is very active. I doubt I am going to get any sleep for awhile." She tells me. I place a hand on her stomach. I feel the kicks and hits of the baby growing inside of her.

"You better quiet down so mommy can sleep." I tell her stomach and I kiss it. "Daddy loves you.

"I think you talking to her is making her more active." She sighs and falls into my arms.

"I feel like we should name her soon." I say.

"I can't name her till I see her and see what see looks like."

"What she looks like?" I question.

"Yeah. Like when you look at a baby you can visualize their name by looking at them. I can't give a name like Mary to a girl who looks like a Lola." She states it like it was obvious.

"Whatever you say babe."

After we eat I can see she is really tired and worn out.

"Come on. We are going to bed." I tell her and start to lead her to the master bedroom.

"But I want to spend some time with you." Lucy whines but I just shake my head.

"I have the day off tomorrow so we can spend time together then. You are exhausted and I can tell it." I say.

After I change into my flannel pants I see Lucy is wearing some cute shorts and a tank top to bed. Her stomach looks so cute starting to peak out of her body.

I snuggle up to her and wrap my arm around her body and rub her stomach.

"I am so proud of you." I say.

"For caring a baby at 25?" she asks and looks at me.

"For letting me become a Dad and also letting me invest our money in anti-aging. Without our money we could have never stopped aging. Now I can be fabulous forever." I joke and kiss her neck.

"When the baby wakes up at 1 in the morning we are sharing that duty." She murmurs before falling asleep. I kiss her head.

"Goodnight my queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories!**

**Lucy**

I am sitting with a Jo, Alexa, and Camille who are also are pregnant. We suddenly hear the boys arguing. We walk in and see they have a white board.

"What are you doing?" Jo exclaims looking at all the stuff.

"Nothing." They say quickly.

I read the board. "Are you betrothing our unborn children to each other?" I ask my voice raising in disbelief.

"Maybe." They say and give us small smiles.

"Look we have it all figured out. Logan's son will marry our daughter and then Kendall's daughter will marry Carlos's son. Now after these babies we just need two more to be related to all the guys." James explains.

"You guys are high. I am not just betrothing my unborn baby to another unborn baby!" Alexa exclaims shooting a glance at Carlos.

"Its gonna be fine. The kids will hang out so much that they won't mind." Kendall shrugs and goes back to the board.

I let out a long sigh. This is not going to end well with four hormonal pregnant ladies getting pissed off.

"Now we have some chicken from KFC in the kitchen." James starts but I don't hear the rest cause I am rushing to the kitchen.

**James**

"That's amazing. You got 4 pregnant ladies that were gonna to kill us to leave in seconds." Logan says.

"I learned that trick a long time ago with Lucy." I say.

"Jo is horrible during her pregnancy with her hormones. I would rather have her on her period." Kendall confesses.

"Same here man. Alexa is a complete bitch while pregnant." Carlos says agreeing.

"Lucy is less of a bitch when she is pregnant."

"Same with Camille. I am not getting her period mood swings and slappings." Logan says.

"I know. I am now going to be using James's food secret though so Jo doesn't kill me." Kendall says and we all laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories!**

**Lucy**

I walk into the bedroom and look at the empty bed. I miss James so much but he is doing a fair concert over the weekend. I wanted him to go because I am only 6 months pregnant and nothing will be happening anytime soon.

I crawl into bed and open my laptop. It starts ringing so I answer it.

"Hey babe. How is the fair?" I ask as James's face pops onto the screen.

"It's great. Love the food. How are my two girls doing?"

"You know the baby has been pretty quiet since you have been gone. She only kicks every once in awhile. I am thinking that I need to have you go away more often so I can sleep more." I joke.

"You're just jealous because she is a daddy's girl." He responds and gives me a smile.

"I can't wait for you to be home tomorrow. The apartment is so quiet and I miss snuggling up to you at night. Your fat keeps me warm."

"This is not fat." He tells me and shows me his 6 pack. "I'm just so warm because of how much I love you."

"Aw love you too. Oh and baby says she loves you too." I say and place my hand on my stomach where the baby just kicked. "I think her hearing your voice is making her rowdy again."

"I better go then. I want you to get some sleep before I come back and she never wants to be quiet. I love you and I will see you tomorrow." He says and blows me a kiss before leaving the chat.

"Love you too."

**Next Day**

I am washing dishes when I feel arms snake around my waist and rest on my belly. The baby starts to kick a lot.

"James you disturbed the peace." I tease and turn to kiss my husband.

"She can't help it. She is a daddy's girl before she even left the womb." He says and kiss my cheek.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

**A/N: I am gonna be away for the next 5 days so I can't update and I am sooo sorry! As soon as I get home I will write. Kisses and Hugs ~Katzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories!**

**James**

"James! That baby's coming!"

I jump up from the couch and see Lucy waddling towards me. "Go to the car! I will grab the overnight back and meet you there."

She nods and lets out a groan as a contraction hits. I run into our room and grab the duffle bag that has everything a new family would need its first few days in the hospital.

I run downstairs to the car and climb into the driver's seat. I look over and see Lucy taking short breaths and groaning with each contraction.

I speed out of our driveway and to the hospital. I rush her in and they immediately wheel her away. I stay back a moment and send a mass text out to the guys and our families.

**Baby on the way! Meet at Saint Cross Hospital! :D**

I then stride into the hospital room where Lucy is groaning and moaning in pain. I sit next to her and hold her hand.

"You're doing good babe. In a few short hours we will be holding our baby girl." I whisper in her ear.

After a few hours of contractions Lucy is finally 10 centimeter dilated and has begun to push.

"Come on babe push. It will be over soon." I whisper in her ear as she squeezes my hand.

Lucy screams and suddenly there is crying. "You did it." I say and kiss her forehead.

"It hurts." She whimpers.

"She's bleeding!" the doctor calls. Nurses and doctors start running around and doing all these things that I don't know what they mean. Suddenly Lucy's monitors start beeping like crazy. A nurse pulls me out and spends me into a private waiting room.

After a long time of waiting the doctor comes in with blood all over him. "She bled out. I am sorry. We tried everything but the stress on her body was just too much."

I let out a cry and put my face in my hands. How could my Lucy be gone?

"Sir, would you like to hold your baby?" a nurse asks and holds out a pink bundle.

I take it and look down at the baby. It has Lucy's features.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy. You look a lot like your mommy. I miss her so much." I choke the last part out and I hand the baby back to the nurse. "Can I see my wife?"

I am lead into the room where a white sheet covers her body and it is then removed. I stroke her cold cheek tears slipping from my eyes.

"I'm gonna take care of our baby girl and she will make you proud." I whisper and start to cry next to her dead body.

I wake up and jump up. I am sweating and it is dark out.

"James?"

I look next to me and see Lucy waking up and she just has her baby bump showing.

"Lucy!" I cry and pull her into my arms. "You're alive." I keep muttering to myself.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questions and gives me a funny look.

I lie back down and pull her against me her body fitting next to mine like two puzzle pieces. I put my head on her shoulder and tell her my nightmare.

"Well it is not real. We know the risks of pregnancy and the odds and they are low. I hope that it doesn't happen to us." She says trying to reassure me. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent. I move my hands under her shirt and rub her small baby bump.

"It was horrible. It felt so real." I say softly.

"Well what is important is that we are both alive and well. Now tell me how cute was our baby?" she asks.

"With you being her mother she was beautiful. I was struck by her beauty." I murmur starting to get tired again. I rest my hand at the top of her bump.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories!**

**James**

My phone goes off.

**Baby on way! Want you all to be here ~Logan**

"Lucy! Camille is in labor!" I call into the apartment.

"Let's go! We need to go meet the baby that our daughter is betrothed too." She says and grabs the keys and throws them to me.

We drive and are meet there my Kendall, Jo, Alexa and Carlos.

"What do you think they are going to name him?" Carlos asks.

"I don't know. I feel that it is right that Logan has a kid first. He is the most responsible out of all of us." Kendall responds.

We are all nervous. Camille is a good friend and Logan is our best friend. We want everything to go well. If anything bad happens it happens to all of us. We are one huge family.

After a few hours of waiting Logan comes out to see us.

"Come on in."

We all walk quietly into the room where we see Camille holding a blue bundle. She looks up at us and smiles.

"Meet Liam James Mitchell." Logan says and smiles up at me.

"We were wondering if you and Lucy would like to be the godparents." Camille asks.

"We would love too." Lucy beams. "Can I hold him?"

I finally hold him after everyone else. I look down and see he looks a lot like Logan.

"Hey Liam. It's me James your godfather and favorite uncle. I am gonna get you through all your girl troubles because with your moms looks your gonna be smoking. Her being pretty outweighs your fathers nerdiness."

"I heard that!" Logan calls out. I chuckle and hand him to Logan.

"Are you excited to become a mother?" I whisper in Lucy's ear.

"Seeing them together just makes me want her here in my arms right now." She whispers back. I kiss her forehead and watch the new family.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories! I am also changing Lucy's age to 30 just so you all know.**

**James**

I walk into the apartment with a bunch of Chinese food. Lucy is now 9 months pregnant and we are going to be parents any day now.

"Luce! I'm home!" I call into the apartment as I place the food on the counter. Silence.

"Luce?" I call again. I walk back towards the bedrooms and see the door to our room slightly ajar. I slip in and see Lucy wrapped up in covers.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" I ask and sit on the bed.

"No." she cries and she lifts her face to show tears running down it.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and I pull her onto my lap and I stroke her head.

"I'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if I get hurt or the baby? What if I die? What if the baby dies? Oh my god if the baby dies I will never forgive myself." She cries harder and buries her face into my chest.

"Lucy it's going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Ladies have been doing this for years and years. I know you're going to be fine because you are Lucy Stone Diamond and you get through anything and everything." I tell her and run my hand through her hair.

"James what if we aren't ready? What if we are horrible parents?"

"Then we are horrible parents but remember we also have the guys and Katie helping us out. If we are bad parents they have lots of others to choose from that we approve of." I joke.

Lucy lets out a small chuckle. "I guess you're right. We aren't alone and Camille did fine so why shouldn't I."

"See Lucy look at the bright side. Soon we will have a beautiful baby girl in our arms and we will be the happiest we have ever been."

"I guess you are right." She admits and looks up at me.

"OK let's eat before the Chinese gets cold." I tell her.

She grins. "Waddle race?"

"You're on." We both stand and waddle to the kitchen. Lucy won because she waddles 24/7 and I well don't.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories! I am also changing Lucy's age to 30 just so you all know.**

**Lucy**

Today James and I are going to our first doctor's appointment. Today we get to find out the gender of the baby and we get to hear our baby's heartbeat.

I lay in the chair and I let the doctor put the jelly on my stomach. I grip James's hand and I look at him with a big smile on my face.

"OK so let me just position the picture and…. There is your baby." She announces. I look at the screen and see the outline of the baby. The baby in my stomach.

"Do you wish to know the gender of your baby?" she asks.

I look over at James and he nods. "Yeah if you can tell."

"Well you guys seem to have a healthy baby girl."

I'm having a girl. Ahhhh I am having a girl.

"We're having a girl." James grins and kisses my hand.

"And now here is the baby's heartbeat."

We sit in silence and listen to the little beats come out of the speakers. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. That heart is beating inside of me. That is my babies heartbeat.

"That's amazing." I say and I feel myself want to cry but I quickly get rid of the tears because I never cry.

"Ok so the baby seems healthy and I will take some photos for you and you can then leave." She says and then leaves the room to get something.

"A girl. We're having a girl." James says out loud.

I smile bright and he kisses my lips. A girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories! Changing Lucy's age back to 25. I am so confused with her ages because I keep changing my mind. **

**Lucy**

It's 9 at night and I am lying in bed to try and fall asleep. James is watching TV in the living room. I haven't been feeling my best today. I've been so tired and now I am just happy to be going to sleep. The baby is very active tonight and I feel it moving around inside of me. James isn't around me so the baby must be very restless. Suddenly a horrible pain hits my stomach. It feels like someone just stabbed me. I groan in pain and suddenly I feel something wet by my legs. I sit up and pull the blankets off. I see a puddle of water. My water broke. The baby's coming. My water broke. Another contraction hits and I grab my stomach.

"JAMES!" I scream.

He runs into the bedroom but trips on the two steps that are at the door of our bedroom and he falls down the stairs and knocks into the wall. He fumbles around trying to get out of the carpet that is wrapped around him that he fell into. "What is it Lucy?" he asks as he fumbles around.

"The baby's coming."

"Baby's coming! The baby's coming!" James yells and starts running around the house like a madman. He must be texting the guys and grabbing the overnight bag by the door. I waddle into the foyer and James runs up to me takes my arm. I yank it away.

"Just because I'm in labor does not mean I need help walking." I snap. Man being in labor changes you.

We drive to the hospital and when the people at the emergency room see me they rush my right into a room. After the doctor checks in with me he says I may be in labor for a few hours. Yeah. Each contraction hits and I grip the bed railings hard.

"Here take my hand." James offers. I take his hand and grip it tightly as another contraction hits. James makes his small girly voice yelp. These contractions hurt more every time. It feels like someone is stabbing my stomach with multiple knives.

"James. When I am done giving birth I will personally strangle you for getting me pregnant." I say through gritted teeth.

"It's just the pain. After she finishes with labor and has the baby in her arms she will be in love with you." I hear a nurse tell him.

I grip his hand harder as another contraction happens.

**5 hours later**

It is now 2 o'clock in the morning and I am still in labor. I have gotten used to the pain and I don't squeeze James's hand as hard.

"It looks like you are now 10 centimeters dilated and we can now start to have you push." The doctor tells me.

I squeeze James's hand and start to push. I push with all the strength I got left in me. 10 minutes later cries fill the room.

"You did it Lucy. You did." James whispers in my ear and kisses my temple.

**James**

I kiss Lucy's temple.

"Sir would you like to hold your daughter?" a nurse asks.

I nod and she hands me a pink bundle. I take my daughter in my arms. She is so light. I look at my daughter. She has Lucy's cheeks, my eye shape, and a combination of our faces. Her eyes are close but I hope she has Lucy's eyes. She also has a tuft of brown hair on her head. My daughter. I am holding my daughter. My flesh and blood.

"Hi baby girl." I coo and she waves her hands around at me. She's a daddy's girl.

"Can I hold her?" Lucy asks hoarsely.

I nod and hand her our daughter. Our daughter. "She's beautiful" Lucy whispers.

The baby starts to cry again. "She is hungry. Have you decided on how you are going to feed her?" the doctor asks.

"Uh I think we are gonna breast feed her." Lucy responds.

"Ok. Were gonna leave you alone for a little while. When you are ready to see your family you can go and get them." He tells us.

Lucy starts to feed the baby and I can't help but look at her. "She's perfect. You did an amazing job."

I can't explain this kind of love. I can't even describe how much I love her.

"What should we name her?" I ask Lucy.

"She looks like a Claire or a Charlotte."

"I like Charlotte. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I say and kiss Lucy's head. I take Charlotte in m arms and her hand grabs my finger. "Hey baby girl."

"Should we have the guys in now?" I ask.

Lucy nods. Her face is glowing with happiness and pride. We have our baby girl. Our Charlotte.

**Charlotte Kendall Diamond**

**7 lbs. 4 ounces**

**Born 2:07 a.m. December 13****th****.**

**(A/N: I need to do one for Logan's baby so I am gonna do it now.)**

**Liam James Mitchell**

**8lbs. 7 ounces**

**Born 4:47 p.m. November 14****th****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Follow this story and all my other stories! Changing Lucy's age back to 25. I am so confused with her ages because I keep changing my mind. **

**Lucy**

"Here we are Charlotte. Welcome home." I coo to the baby as we walk into our apartment. James is behind me carrying the bags and balloons and gifts we have received from people.

I walk into the bedroom and sit on my bed holding Charlotte. I just love having her in my arms.

"There are my two favorite girls." James says as he walks into the room.

"Shush. She's almost asleep." I whisper scold him.

"Sorry." He says and climbs onto the bed next to me. He looks to at Charlotte.

"I can't believe we're parents. She's so beautiful." He whispers and kisses her forehead. I stand up and put her in the crib that is at the foot of our bed.

"The pain was worth it. I would do it all over again." I say and climb into bed next to James.

"If the baby wakes up tonight I'll take care of it. You need your rest babe." He says and kisses my lips. "You haven't slept for a whole night for a month because she was so restless in you."

"But I want to wake up in the middle of the night and hold her." I whimper and pout.

"You can just not tonight. Besides she's a daddy's girl she'll love it when I take care of her."

I roll my eyes and climb under the covers with him. He moves his hand up my shirt and rubs my stomach.

"I love you so much." He whispers in my ear.

I smile and kiss his lips. "I love you more."


End file.
